To accurately record the natural sound of guitar tracks, musicians typically use a microphone to capture the sound emitted from a combination amplifier. While this technique provides accurate sound, it can also cause a feedback loop if done near the sound source or it can capture accompanying instruments or unwanted background noise. To solve this difficulty, portable isolation cabinets allow a microphone and combination amplifier to be used to capture the natural sound of the guitar while avoiding feedback loops, the sound of accompanying instruments, and background noise. This, in turn allows recording to be performed at lower volume levels that reduces distortion.
While prior art isolation cabinets can reduce background volume levels, they do not capture all the sound emitted from the combination amplifier because they only capture sounds emitted directly at a microphone. Sound that is off-axis will be directed into sound-absorbing insulation and will not be captured by the microphone.
Additionally, prior art isolation cabinets attach to the front of a combination amplifier and, thus, can allow sound or noise to be transferred though the combination amplifier body. Thus, in turn, can create distortion or, in severe cases, a feedback loop.